Never Leave
by deathskeith
Summary: How Ling wishes to always be with Edward.


**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Warning: Yaoi, male male k?**

Ling paced in the garden, kicking a stone when it came in to his view. His heart was full of rage. His hearts was full of heat and ice. But most of all, his heart was full of sadness. He stopped and stared at the ground, fists clenched. He closed his eyes tight and kept in the tears.

_No, emperors do not cry. They are strong in the presence of their servants. Strong in front of their consorts. Strong...For the one that I love._

He opened his eyes and looked up. He blinked in surprise. The angel stood only feet from him, looking at him with eyes full of worry. Ling quickly turned, wiping the sweat from his brow. He put on his usual smirk. Determined to mask his feelings.

"Edward, you look lovely today," the emperor said, turning and spreading his arms.

"Cut the crap, your worried about something. Aren't you?" Ed replied, coming over to Ling.

Ling smiled non the less. "No, why would you think that? Everything is fine." Ling wrapped his arms around the blond, touching him with his lips.

"Something is wrong...I can tell. You know I'm too good at reading you."

Ling's grip became tighter, he nuzzled his face in to Edward's throat. Breathing deep, trying to lose himself in the blond's scent.

_What I would give for you. For you, I would give my heart. My being. My soul. Just as you have given me. I will never let you go. I am an emperor, strong and possessive. I won't give it up. Nothing can make me._

"Walk with me, I haven't shown you the new blossoms this year." Ling released him and grasped the blond's hand. He hurried down the path that lead to the deeper garden.

_This angel. This angel that allows me to fly. To fly on his wings, so beautiful and golden. The wings that seem to support the sky itself. Fly with me, I would not have it any other way._

They ran past the fountain. The smell of the water wafting through the air like a miasma. They rushed past the bushes and flowers, heading for the trees full of blossoms.

_Eyes that show gold. The deepest I've seen. Deeper than any treasure could gleam. Deeper than the sea._

They arrived and sat down in the grass. The blades flowing back and forth in the wind. The blossoms fell, loitering the ground. Seeming to add to the beauty of their kingdom.

_Yes...ours. I will not rule it alone. By my side, that is where you belong. No where else will I let you stray. Ever alone, stand by me always._

They both sat and Ling looked in to his eyes. So deep in amber, so rich in life. He couldn't sit still. He leaned forward, tasting the jewel, its scent to rich and powerful. The lips he touched with his own. Full and delicious.

_These lips that I taste. Shall only touch my own. No one, no one can have this but me._

He delved deeper, seeking to hear the sounds that he loved. The whimpers, the moans, the breathy sounds of enjoyment. The very things that added to his love. He pushed him back, on to the grass that swayed. The robe the blond wore fell open, revealing a chest. So smooth and beautiful, even with the marks of scars. The proof of his existence and struggle. The proof that he was willing to give anything to succeed.

_So beautiful, though marked with scars. I will never look away and grimace. Never, my eyes will always be for you. For your skin, your face, your beauty. Your flawless marked beauty._

He leaned up and kissed the throat that offered. So smooth itself, leading down to hard steel. To an arm that has battled.

_Battled for what? What is it you seek? I will give you anything. Just name it. Anything that you breath shall be yours._

He finally got what he wanted. A breath filled moan filled the air. Sounding so soft, but loud to the ears above him. Ling moaned in return, licking down to a toned stomach.

_Beautiful, even with the scars. No, skin will ever be in the way._

Ed arched and breathed deep. Expected from his ticklish nature. But it was replaced with a moan a moment later. Ling continued down, easing open the robe a little more. The silk looked like water on the alchemists skin. Clinging to him in its softness. He pulled it open and made his way down a thigh, then up the inside of that same thigh.

_Thank you. For your love. For letting me touch you, love you. Show you my heart and my soft side. Softer than any silk could be._

Ed cried out and sobbed. Ling spread the blond's legs farther apart. Ed arched and closed his eyes, his cheeks red and warm. The blond's hands traveled down his own body. Resting on the back of his lovers head.

_A gift, far better than any other. I gift to me, from you._

He watched the heavy breathing from the completion. The red cheeks and rising chest. The body that responded from beneath his fingers.

_I love you. Its that simple._

"So why were you so mopey yesterday?" Ed asked, walking beside Ling in the hall way.

Ling shrugged. "I guess I just had something on my mind. Thats all..."

I tell you later, I promise.

_I love you...Never leave me..._

**R&R**


End file.
